Unforced Errors
by chasingwhispers
Summary: Tango Pair. Sanada/Atobe, post-Nationals. As he promised, Atobe is throwing a party and intends to tackle unfinished business with a certain Rikkai player!


A/N: This is something I'm playing with, so forgive the choppy shortness. I just love Tango Pair and want to see where this goes, if anywhere.

~~~~~  
----------

Sanada froze in the doorway like a particularly stern statue.

He must have been subconsciously expecting it, because he wasn't really surprised to find Atobe Keigo leaning against the team lockers after the Nationals presentation ceremony. The Hyoutei captain looked out of place in the empty little room, arms neatly folded and uniform immaculate against the line of metal cabinets.

Sanada entered cautiously.

"Ore-sama is inviting you to his Nationals after-party," Atobe didn't waste time voicing his justification for being there, imperious tone echoing against the bare tiles.

Sanada noted the inflection. _His Nationals_. Typical arrogance.

"I'm not interested in parties."

Atobe raised a delicate eyebrow. "It's a party for everyone, not just Seigaku."

Sanada reached his locker and set his tennis bag down on the bench. When Atobe received no response he tutted and goaded in a way that reminded him of their time at Senbatsu. "Don't be a sore loser now."

"I didn't lose," Sanada replied smoothly. He pulled off his jacket and dropped it casually on top of the bag. "And that's what you're really here for."

Atobe gazed at him thoughtfully and flicked bangs from his eyes that showed no evidence of the shaving from a few days ago. Sanada wanted to touch it to see if it was a wig or if he'd had extensions. Vain bastard.

"So the brat beat your unbeatable captain," Atobe drawled unexpectedly and Sanada tensed. "Where is he?"

Sanada turned away, opening his locker with a sharp clang. "I am not Yukimura's keeper."

"Really?" Atobe dragged out the word and Sanada wanted to throttle him.

"Really." He pulled out fresh clothes and slammed the door. "And I'm not attending any parties."

There was a short silence, then Atobe gave a dramatic sigh and pushed away from the lockers with his shoulder. He sauntered towards Sanada, breaching the remaining space between them and reached out to touch his cap. Sanada's body jerked but didn't move away.

"Don't be so stubborn," Atobe brushed fingers across the rim of the cap and lifted it by the edge a little to meet Sanada's eyes.

"Me?" Sanada watched him intently. "Longest match in tournament history ring any bells?"

Atobe's mouth quirked and his next tug on the cap was rough. "You watched all of it."

"Enough to know this can't be real," Sanada also reached up and tugged lightly on a stray strand of Atobe's hair.

"Hmm," Atobe lowered his eyes, playing at demure even as the corner of his mouth curled up. "I keep my bargains, but that doesn't mean I have to parade the results." His eyes snapped up again and seemed to glint. "You realise this means we're even. A win and a loss..."

"Two losses if you want to count that outside the stadium."

"I don't want to," Atobe groused but he only sounded semi-serious. After another beat of quiet, he tilted his head questioningly at Sanada. "It could be said that you were self-destructive by going out there."

"Is that what you think?"

"No," Atobe didn't hesitate. "However, I wasn't the one playing the match after my vice captain handed his own weaponry to the opponent."

Sanada sucked in a sharp breath and the room seemed to empty of air.

_Echizen using Lightning... Yukimura's head turning to the stands and his eyes on Sanada..._

In the dizzying effect of Atobe's words he suddenly realised they were both standing very close, Atobe watching him intently with a hand essentially on each other's head. They must have looked ridiculous.

Which was when Niou walked in.

"Sanada hurry up, Akaya is- Hey!" Rikkai's trickster stopped short at the scene and stared.

Atobe didn't move right away, instead he ignored Niou and actually moved an inch closer to say: "Not that Ore-sama would ever have a vice captain."

Sanada felt that urge to throttle him again as Atobe flashed him a bright smile and turned on his heel toward the exit.

"I'll see Rikkaidai at the party then," he tossed over his shoulder as he left.

The click of the door closing seemed to snap Niou out of it. "Uh, what was-"

"Niou. What about Akaya?" Sanada drilled him instantly.

Niou looked ready to say something else, but after a moment he smirked at Sanada and shrugged. "Something about soothing the team's loss with a can of red paint and a blowtorch."

Sanada grunted. That encounter had not gone as he'd expected but there was no time to dwell on Atobe's antics now. He re-adjusted his cap for Business Time.

Looked like he would have to get changed later.

Maybe at the party.


End file.
